


[vid] Fine and distant future

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Audio: Martha Curry - My Fine And Distant FutureVideo: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek Into Darkness, Star Trek BeyondEdited for fandom Star Trek Reboot 2019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	[vid] Fine and distant future

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: Martha Curry - My Fine And Distant Future  
> Video: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek Into Darkness, Star Trek Beyond  
> Edited for fandom Star Trek Reboot 2019


End file.
